kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Watermelon Felon
Watermelon Felon (known as Crush DededeWide in the Afternoon! in Japan) is the 35th (37th in Japan) episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off with a camera view of Kirby eating watermelons. The pink puffball continues to eat watermelon after watermelon with the camera lens still catching him from the bushes. Controlling the camera is King Dedede, whom smirks and tells Kirby to keep on snacking. Escargoon tells the king that he could eat till the cows come home and then eat the cows too. Kirby then runs away. Dedede says that he's eating and running and for everyone to follow him. Dedede runs and films at the same time and tells Kirby to just try to run away. Escargoon and some Waddle Dees trudge behind. Escargoon tells the king to slow down or he's going to bust his boom mike. The Waddle Dees drag a giant cart along and destroy every watermelon in their path. The group follows Kirby all the way to his house where they film him sleeping. Escargoon asks if he is awake yet, but Dedede says that he's still snoozing away. Escargoon says that they've been filming for hours and he wouldn't mind a nice snooze himself. Dedede says that they have to be on 24-hour surveillance. Some lights are set up around Kirby's house where Torkori is sound asleep. The light shines on the bird and he wakes up because he think's it's morning already. He looks outside and is shocked to see him being filmed. The next morning, Tiff asks Torkori if someone was really videotaping them. Torkori says yes and cameras and big bright lights shining in the windows all night long and he hardly got a wink of sleep. Torkori yawns and Tiff asks Kirby if he knew anything about this. Kirby shakes his head, but Tuff suddenly says that he knows what Torkori is talking about. Tiff is confused, but Tuff says that heard that Dedede and Escargoon were following Kirby with a camera hoping to catch him break a law. Tiff was about to say that is ridiculous until she notices something shining at King Dedede's Castle. Everyone looks out the widow and towards the castle where the light is shining. At the castle, Dedede looks at the children through the telescope while Escargoon rambles on how they trailed the little meatball for a whole day and all he did was suck up a melon patch. Dedede says that when crime time comes, they'll be there to catch the action. Dedede tells Escargoon to follow him. Tuff, Tiff, and Kirby take a stroll through Cappy Town. Tuff tells Tiff that there is nothing to worry about and Tiff agrees because Kirby hasn't done anything wrong. The three enter Tuggle's shop with Dedede and Escargoon stalking them. Kirby browses at the fine wares while Honey's mom shops for food. She puts a bag of chips in her basket and then walks away. However, the chips fall out of her basket as she walks away. Kirby picks them walk, stares at it for a little, and runs to Honey's mom showing her the bag of chips. Tiff tells her that she dropped her bag of chips and Tuff says that he picked it up for her. Honey's mom thanks Kirby and says that she'll give him a little something. She pays for the chips and gives them to Kirby as a reward. Kirby opens the chips and then inhales the whole thing. After that, the three head to Kawasaki's restaurant. Kawasaki greets them and tells them that he made some dumplings and if they wanted to try some. Kirby grabs the plate, sits at a table, and eats them all. Tiff thanks him, and Kawasaki says that he goofed up on a recipe and doubled the order so Kirby could eat them. Tuff says that it's a good thing Kirby likes them and Tiff syas that he sure does. Unfortunately, Dedede was videotaping the whole incident. The three thank Kawasaki and exit the restaurant. As they walk around, Tuff says that Kirby sure is lucky today with free potato chips and free dumplings. Tiff says that it must be all of Kirby's good deeds coming back to him. Back at the castle, Dedede and Escargoon review the footage they took of Kirby. Dedede looks at the footage oF Kirby in Tuggle's shop. when he gets to the part where kirby hands Honey's mom the chips, he tells Escargoon to rerun that part again. Escargoon says he's on it and rewinds the footage. Dedede tells the snail to stop at the part where Kirby picks up the bag of chips. Dedede then types on the keyboard and does his own work on the footage. Escargoon says that that didn't happen the first time. Dedede says that that is correct and proceeds to play the video. The video is made to look like Kirby stole the snacks and ate them without paying. The king says that with a little ceative editing by yours truly, he made it look like Kirby snatched them snacks. Escargoon says that it's brilliant and Dedede says that he's media-savvy. Both of them begin to laugh at their dishonest deeds. Later on, Escargoon announces on Channel DDD that they are airing a new show: Dedede Undercover which promises to expose Cappy town's most notorious criminals. Escargoon then gives the latest scoop on the criminal: Kirby, a hardened hoodlum who was seen eating a watermelon patch and only left the green parts that are not supposed to be eaten. However, the clip was edited so that the watermelons that Escargoon and Dedede had crushed were made to look like Kirby had eaten them. This angers the Cappies and Escargoon interviews the farmer for his thoughts. The farmer says that Kirby should be ashamed of himself because he ruined the farm. Escargoon says that the voice of the people have spoken and that there is even more footage. Escargoon says that a hidden camera was placed in Tuggle's convenient store and Kirby found it convenient to steal and eat a bag of barbecue bacon potato chips. However, the footage was the edited version that Dedede made. Escargoon plays the footage over and over again to make it look like Kirby stole more than one bag of chips. Escargoon asks Tuggle if Kirby shops here often. Tuggle says that he shops here a little too often. Escargon is shocked and asks Tuggle if Kirby pilfers here all the time. Tuggle says that Kirby hangs around in the snack section an awful lot. Escargoon asks if Kirby pinches peanut chewies, but Tuggle is speechless. Escargoon then says that though it seemed Kirby mauled his last melon and snickered his last doodle, Dedede caught this scene at Kawasaki's restaurant. Chief Bookem and Buttercup are shocked at the scene. However, Dedede and Escargoon edit the footage to make it look like Kirby ate the dumplings and ran away without paying for them. Chief Bookem gets up and says that this is terrible and he must do something about it. Just then, Escargoon and Dedede bust through the door along with their camer crew. Escargoon akss Chief Bookem for his opinion on this and Dedede says to relax, but there are hundreds of Cappies watching him. Bookem is confused for a bit, but he waves to the camera and says hello out there. Escargoon then asks for Bookem's response on this Kirby menace. The chief looks around and then clears his throat. He speaks to the camera and says that he thinks it's a real shame. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are strolling outside when they see the Dedede van outside of Bookem's jail. Bookem continues saying that he can no longer stand by while these crimes go on and he will launch a full investigation. Escargoon says that they heard it hear, staright from the top cop. Bookem takes a breather when Tiff comes in and asks if he really thinks Kirby is a thief. Bookem looks away and Dedede says that they at Dedede Undercover promise to keep them informed on that fat-headed thief. Escargoon says that Dedede Undercover is where the truth lies. Dedede tells the crook see ya later and exits the building along with his crew. During the commercial, Tiff and Tuff are worried because Dedede and Escargoon managed to make Kirby look like a real criminal. Tiff says that they used Channel DDD to smear Kirby's reputation and that the footage has been edited to make Kirby look like a crook. Tiff says that Kirby is innocent and to ask Honey's mom and Kawasaki and they'll tell him the truth. However, Bookem says that he saw it on TV, but Tiff yells at him, saying that it is fake. Tuff, Tiff, and Kirby then exit the building and go to Cappy Town Square. Tuff tells Tiff not to worry because nobody watches Channel DDD anyways. When they go outside, they notice that the town is dead and not a single person is outside. Tuff asks where everybody is. The Cappies hide behind nearby objects or inside their houses. Tuff says that maybe they did watch the show and Tiff says that everyone is afraid of Kirby. The Cappies close their curtains and Tiff says that they have to prove Kirby's innocence. Tuff asks how they're going to do that and Tiff says that they're going to give those Cappies a show they'll never forget. On Channel DDD, Escargoon and Dedede host a show about Kirby's trial. Escargoon says that they'll chew the fat on this awful Kirby menace. Escargoon rings the bell and asks who is first to have their story told. Tiff is first to take the stand. She proclaims that this whole thing is a fake and a set-up and that it is all a plot to frame Kirby. Everyone gasps as Tiff explains that Dedede Undercover is a lie and that news programs are supposed to tell the truth and that the Kirby footage was edited. However, Escargoon interrupts Tiff by hitting the bell and says that they'll be right back after these announcements and proceeds to play a commercial. Tiff complains that that's censorship and she was cut off by that commercial. Escargoon tells her sorry, but it isn't public television. Tiff demands she get a turn to speak, but Dedede demands that Tiff quits her yakking. Escargoon and the king laugh, but Tiff just sits back in her seat. Tiff impatiently waits as another commercial plays. Tiff asks why are they showing so many commercials. Escargoon replies that they want to sell their cheesy products. Tiff places her head on her table and asks why they will not listen to her. The show resumes and Escargoon says that it's clear as crystal that Kirby is a melon masher as Dedede says that they have all the proof they need. Chief Bookem says that this is a very serious matter as Dedede exclaims that Kirby is causing catastrophes clear across Cappy Town. Escargoon then asks for Curio's and Samo's opinion on the matter. Curio says that by the evidence given, Kirby is guilty, but Samo asks if there is any real proof. Everyoon boos as Kirby dances. Tiff says that Samo is right, because even though Kirby loves to eat watermelons, but he is far too little to destroy a whole patch such as that and she blames it on the camera crew. However, the watermelon patch's farmer says that Kirby ate all his watermelons and he has none to sell, so what is he supposed to do. However, the bell is rung and the audience starts to fuss. Tiff tells the Cappies that the pink puffball didn't mean to do it, but the mayor says that a crime is a crime. Bookem says that if he is a criminal, that he needs to be punished and Gus says he seconds the notion. Doron nods his head in agreement too. Tiff says that she knows Kirby didn't steal anything and that there are witnesses present, Honey's mom and Kawasaki to be exact. Escargoon interrupts Tiff with another commercial just then. As the commercials roll, Tiff notices something odd. She asks why Honey's mom and Kawasaki are not present in the court. Tuff says that those two know the truth. Escargoon sarcastically says that he swore he put them on the guest list. Tiff says that she knows they'll prove Kirby's innocence. She tells Tuff that she'll go look for them. Tiff runs out of the studio. Escargoon jokingly says that she wasn't a hit with the viewers and they should look at more footage. As the footage rolls, Tiff runs along the hallway looking for Honey's mom and Kawasaki. In another room, Kawasaki asks why Escargoon is keeping them here for so long because it has been forever. Honey's mom says that it's been an awfully long time. Just then, Waddle Doo opens the door and says that the two are free to go. Kawasaki is disappointed because he thought he would be on television and Honey's mom says that she told all her lady friends she would be on T.V. too. Waddle Doo forces them put and tells them to scram. Just as Kawasaki and Honey's mom leave, Tiff barges into the room. She asks where Kawasaki and Honey's mom are and Waddle Doo replies that they left ages ago. Tiff is horrified and runs out of the room. Tiff tells the audience that she cannot find her witnesses, so she cannot prove Kirby innocent. Escargoon tells her that it's a shame, because Kirby will need all the help he can get. Torkori says that he accuses Kirby of snatching his bed right under his beak. Escargoon looks at the king and they both grin. Tiff is shocked as the audience goes into riot. Curio says that he hates to say it, but ever since Kirby came, a great many Cappy artifacts have been destroyed beyond repair. Samo then admits that sometimes Kirby can be a bit of a handful. Tiff looks on as everyone continues to argue the hero’s innocence. Tiff then tells everyone time out as she moves to the center of the studio. She asks them if the people have forgotten how many times Kirby has helped them. Everyone suddenly stops and stare embarrased. Tiff tells them how Kirby destroyed all the monsters, and that she will remind them whom it was who brought all the monsters: King Dedede. He put them all in danger just so he can get rid of Kirby. Escargoon quickly rings the bell and says they’ll be right back after these messages. Tiff sits in her seat as Escargoon and Dedede snicker. Just then, two Waddle Dees bring in a cart with something on it. The show resumes and Escargoon says that they will get some eyewitness evidence from their studio audience. Escargoon tells them to start their yapping, but Tiff tries to stop them. The mayor proceeds to say that Kirby has a huge appetite for someone so small and Hana says that she has never seen anyone eat so much. Gus says that Kirby has no regard for his personal health. The crowd roars, but Tiff says that they cannot punish him because Kirby cannot even defend himself. However, amidst the arguement, Kirby pulls down the blanket covering the hidden items on the cart; Tuff jokingly says that Kirby swallowed a whole planet. The crowd becomes hysterical, but Tiff asks her brother why he would say something like that about Kirby. Tuff points to Kirby and tells her to look at that. Tiff screams in horror as Kirby literally eats his way around a pile of potato chips. Tiff glares as Escragoon as he shows the audience Exhibits A, B, C, and D! The audience gasps as Dedede laughs. Escargoon then tells Kirby to try this. He removes the wall directly behind himself to reveal a giant plethora of numerous fruits and vegetables. Kirby jumps for joy, but Tiff tries to stop him. However, it is too late as Kirby inhales the fruits, vegetables, and even part of the studio. The audeince runs away and clings to something for safety. Dedede says that Kirby is on a snack attack and that that belly muncher sure knows how to reel in the ruffage. Tiff has a bad feeling about this... The show resumes as it reveals the disaster caused by Kirby. The Cappies say that something has to be done. Later that evening, Tiff sits by the castle fountain, disheartened. Meta Knight walks up to her and asks what is the matter. Tiff says that she doesn’t know what to do, she told everyone that Kirby is innocent, but the Cappies do not want to belive her. Meta Knight tells Tiff that she must have faith, otherwise Kirby is done for. Tiff says that it’s their word against the Cappies’ and that she could use a little help. She says that he has always helped her before, but she doesn’t know if she can fight this time. Tiff begins to sob. Meta Knight tells her that sometimes, the pen is mightier than the sword; he proceeds to run off. Tiff thinks about it for a second and suddenly gets a brilliant idea. During the dawn hours. Tiff, Tuff, Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead carry bags filled with newspapers and run around Cappy Town throwing a newspaper at each door. The next morning, the Cappies wake up to find a newspaper at their door. The mayor and his wife read that Honey’s mom gave Kirby the bag of chips as a thanks for returning them for her. Hana reads that the images shown on the television were completely fabricated by Dedede. The two look at each other agahst. Bookem and Buttercup also read the paper. They read how Kirby was given the dumplings free of charge because Kawasaki had accidentally doubled the batch and gave them to Kirby. Buttercup is shocked at the truth. On Channel DDD, Escargoon claims that Kirby has been seen sucking up the mayor’s sheep. However, it is a blatant fabrication reminiscent of the first episode, Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, where it was actually Octacon that ate the sheep. Escargoon then interviews the mayor and asks him how is he feeling about having his fleece fleeced. The mayor looks into the camera and says that they’ve been hornswaggled! Escargoon is shocked as the mayor hands him the newspaper. Escargoon looks at it. At King Dedede's Castle, Dedede crumples the paper, saying that they will not get away with this. He throws the paper on the floor and smashes it. Escargoon says that hardly anyone watched Dedede Undercover anymore because they’ve all started reading that wretched rag. Dedede tells Escargoon that he’ll publish his own newspaper: the Dedede Mirror! Waddle Doo and his Waddle Dees deliver really thich books to the Cappy citizens. The next day, the Cappies read the newspaper, realizing it has 25 sections! Bookem claims that it’s much better and more professional than the Cappy Town Gazette and it’s in color. However, Kawasaki claims that it’s all advertisements. Dedede onlooks at the town with his binoculars. He laughs as he says that they’ll be the number one paper. However, he doesn’t only have the morning paper, but afternoon and evening editions. Escargoon tells Dedede that that’s the spirit: quantity over quality. Later that evening, the Cappies are enraged at getting yet another edition of the Dedede Mirror. Kawasaki asks how much can happen in a day, Bookem says that all the advertisements are for Dedede products, and the mayor, reading the Cappy Town Gazette, claims it’s so much better to read a newspaper that speaks the truth. That night, as the king is sleeping, he hears a sound in his bedroom. When he looks up, he sees the entire town inside his bedroom. Dedede gets up and tells them that this ain’t no slumber party. The mayor tells the king that that tabloid of Dedede’s is a waste of paper and Hana says she wants no more and to cancel their subscriptions. Tiff asks Kirby if he’s ready; Kirby nods. The Cappies run out and leave Kirby behind, leaving the king dumbfounded. Dedede asks Kirby if he has a problem with him. Kirby suddenly spits out a million newspapers from his mouth. The king is horrified and tries to escape the jungle of papers. Dedede tells Kirby to knock it off, but Kirby continues to spit out the papers. Soon enough, the castle is completely flooded with paper and Escargoon and Dedede are sent out of the castle. Later on, they dispose of the papers via NME Teleporter. Customer Service asks them what they are doing, but Dedede says that there is more where that came from. Nobody wants his newspapers anymore so he needs to get rid of them somehow. Pretty soon, Customer Service is flooded with the useless newspapers. The Cappies look on the scene and Kirby jumps for joy. Scenes and items edited/removed from the 4Kids dub *The kanji on Kawasaki's restaurant was digitally airbrushed out. *The scene where the Cappy exits Kawasaki's restaurant is removed for unknown reasons. *The commercial for Dedede's perfume was edited in the dub to remove the scene where Dedede was sitting on the toilet. *The scene where the Cappies close their blinds was shortened in the dub for unknown reasons. *One of the commercials during the debate replaced the words "Holy Nightmare Co." with Dedede's floating head for unknown reasons. **Additionally, the "Escargoon Technology" and "Waddl-Do" commercials were replaced with an edited version of the "Dedede Loan" Commercial. *The scene with Melman's interview and restarting the debate were removed in the dub due to time constraints. *The title of the newspaper, "Pupupu Times", was digitally removed in the dub and replaced with a bar code. *The scene where Samo reads the newspaper is removed from the dub. *In the scene where Dedede is shoving all his newspapers to NME, Dedede's talking animation was shown twice to extend voice acting. Right after that, they cut to the newspapers filling up the NME screen, completely erasing Customer Service's dialogue. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes